


Body Switch

by Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)



Series: one-shot [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Cannon Divergence, Dubious Consent, M/M, Slash, Underage - Freeform, Writer isn't a Native English Speaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter
Summary: One-shotHarry and Voldemort change bodies because of some spell that Voldemort did, that’s it that’s the plotAnnual fic posted on Isys's birthday (10/06)





	Body Switch

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  **Summary:**  One-shot
> 
> Harry and Voldemort change bodies because of some spell that Voldemort did, that’s it that’s the plot
> 
> Annual fic posted on Isys's birthday (10/06)
> 
>  **Spoilers:** all the HP books and movies. If you don't know the books or movies, go read and watch them!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Beta:** none
> 
>  **Pairing/s:** HP/LV
> 
>  **Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Cannon Divergence, Slash, Underage, Adoption, dubious consent
> 
>  **N er words:** 4,610
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> “Talking”
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _ Letter _ _ /Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**One-Shot**

Friday, 14 July 1995

**_ HJP _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Harry was at Privet Drive, when one night he felt something off about himself. Next thing he knew, full body pain. Until he blackened out. When he woke up it felt like waking in a nightmare!

The worst part was… it wasn’t one.

Harry had just awakened in Malfoy Manor inside Voldemort’s body!

_Yep, he was freaking out. He was way beyond any rationality. How could there be any sense when he was in the shoes of the man who wanted him dead?_

**–BS–**

**_ LV _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Voldemort opened one eye and fixed the glasses up his nose that had turned to an odd angle during the pass out. _Now, where was he? More precisely in whom was he?_ Voldemort stood and looked around, no noticeable mirror. There was a lot of broken toys, tv screens, a computer… _did this person live in the storeroom?_

Voldemort opened the small wardrobe and opened the door to look at the mirror on the inside. Even the mirror was cracked, yet it did its job and allowed Voldemort to look into the face of his nemesis.

A knock on the door.

“Get up and go cook breakfast, Boy!” A female voice shrieked from the outside.

Voldemort sneered. So, this was the Great life of Harry Potter. Looked like Severus had been too closed minded to see pass his hatred for the lad’s father.

Voldemort smirked into the mirror. He had thought on going into Malfoy Manor immediately after waking, but he had another plan now. He would’ve make Dumbledore lose the war in a way the Wizard didn’t expect.

“BOY!”

Voldemort huffed and glanced at the white owl. _He had an idea…_

**–BS–**

**_ HJP _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Harry looked up as the bedroom door opened and Mr Malfoy entered the bedroom uninvited. The man looked at Harry for a moment before he finally spoke.

“You must be scared, correct?”

“You are telling me that this was done on purpose?”

“I’m afraid so. Can I know your biological name?”

“Why?”

“To know where to find the Dark Lord.”

Harry swallowed.

“Harry Potter… he is at my Muggle relatives’ house.”

Mr Malfoy nodded and clicked his fingers. A house elf appeared.

“Bring every food, book or something that the he may ask of you. Except for release or people. Letters are also forbidden.”

The house elf nodded.

“I’m stuck here?” Harry asked outraged.

“The Dark Lord made a protection to keep you within these quarters until he’ll arrive. And before you ask, the wand is on the office which is in the off-limit area.”

Harry crossed his arms with a huff.

“Tell _Harry Potter_ , that if he wants to live past the morning he must know how to prepare English breakfast to a T.” He snarled at the house elf who popped away.

Mr Malfoy looked at the empty space and then up again.

“I’ll have to add that any type of message between anyone besides myself and _Harry Potter_ is out of boundaries.”

The man bowed his head and left. _Of course Voldemort had planned for this. The question was why. It was obvious Voldemort hadn’t known it would be Harry on the other end so he hadn’t prepared for what he would do then…_

“Mister Harry Potter say that he other plans has. For you to wait since the plans have changed and he’ll get a while longer than expected to arrive.”

 _What the hell did_ that _meant?_

**–BS–**

**_ LV _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Voldemort waited peacefully as the Aurors downstairs looked through every inch of the house and did throughout interviews with every single Muggle in this road. They had arrived just in time to stop the fat blond Muggle with a farty moustache from punishing _‘Harry’_. Voldemort wondered how long until the Order would try to show up. From the letters on Harry’s room they had been neglecting him all summer long.

_Good thing that the Auror who had stopped the Muggle had been Scrimgeour himself. He would not let the Minister pass this as Harry being an attention seeker. Actually, if the idiot dared to attack Harry, he would get fired as the Head Auror wouldn’t stand for silliness._

“Mr Potter.” Voldemort looked at Lucius who entered with a bow of head. “I believed you’d prefer a recognizable face then just the Aurors.”

Voldemort nodded and the pink-haired Auror frowned but Lucius turned on her and raised an eyebrow until she left. Lucius entered and closed the door before heading to the chair besides the desk table.

“Professor Dumbledore and _‘my friends’_?”

“Professor Dumbledore is a Headmaster, he can’t make house calls.” Lucius put in. “The Weasleys and Miss Granger have yet to make an appearance.”

Voldemort hummed and signalled the letters. Lucius picked them and scanned through each one’s contents.

“So, I’m completely alone and forgotten?”

Lucius smiled, before he could stop it. _Harry had been left right for the reaping._

**–BS–**

Saturday, 15 July 1995

**_ HJP _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Harry accepted the newspaper. He frowned at seeing his name and opened it, only to see that Voldemort had gotten the Dursleys arrested for child abuse. Not to mention that the letters of Harry’s friends had leaked out and now it was public how Harry had been completely and utterly neglected by the same people he had hoped to be there for him but hadn’t. They hadn’t even gone to him when the abuse came out. There was a small interview with Voldemort at the end of the article. _«I thought they were my friends, yet when they did come they told me that they couldn’t because Dumbledore told them to. What kind of supposed friends takes an adult order over your supposed best friend?»_ by this Voldemort had turned from the interview to withhold tears. Or so told the article.

A pop called Harry’s attention. He looked to the house elf who had a letter. He accepted it, while shaking all over, to see it was from Hermione. She was crying and shaking all over while she wrote it down.

_ Harry, I’m so sorry. I really wanted to write you. I did. You were my very first friend. Ron only accepted me because of you, we both know that. Dumbledore made me swear on my magic that I wouldn’t say anything. Please… _

A small note stick was with the letter over Hermione’s name.

_ You may write back. _

Harry breathed relieved and run to the tables by the side. _His body hurt… it wasn’t his fault that Voldemort’s body was so difficult to operate. He was so bloody tall! So, bite him if he fell over and hit corners of beds or tables as he moved… this wasn’t his own body!_

_ Hermione, go to the Aurors and tell them exactly That. Tell them exactly what Dumbledore made you Do. I needed you there this summer more than ever. Do you have any idea of the nightmares I have both Asleep and Awake? I keep seeing Cedric. I keep reliving the Cruciatus Curse. My body still wakes up spasming in memory of the effects. What I mean is: I need you. Uncle and Aunt’s mistreat is nothing new (with that I can deal with), what I can’t deal with is to be neglected all over again. To be the boy that everyone loved to do Harry Hunting. To be the nobody. That, Hermione, is the worst thing that can be done to me. I can take Dark Lords, I can take Dementors. What I can’t take is solitude and imprisonment. Harry _

Harry sighed and gave it to the house elf.

**–BS–**

**_ LV _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Voldemort accepted the parchment and scanned through the letter for any possible hint. He was surprised at Harry’s admittance and was even more surprised at him for not trying to send any kind of clue. _Didn’t he trust her? Or did he know Voldemort would’ve read? If so why such a massive detailing of his fear?_

A hoot made Voldemort look at the white owl and gave it the letter.

“It’s for Hermione.” The owl hooted, as if affectionately and Voldemort dared to pet it before it flew away. “Ask him what’s the creature’s name.” He added without needing to look at the house elf.

Two pops were heard, first of leaving and the second of returning.

“ _‘Her’_ name Hedwig be.” The house elf pulled at its ears. “Master said that he’ll castrate you if you hurt _‘Sister’_.”

_Sister. Now that’s a good term to use to shut up anyone who’d want to say he wasn’t Harry Potter._

The hospital bedroom door opened and Voldemort glanced at the black Auror. _Now, what would the Headfool’s pet Auror want with him?_

**–BS–**

Monday, 17 July 1995

**_ HJP _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

“Ged Madoy.”

The house elf popped out and the door didn’t take long to open. The blond appeared in Harry’s sight of vision with his wand in hand. Several healing spells later and Harry could breathe again.

“What happened?” Mr Malfoy asked as he turned towards Harry’s (Voldemort’s) broken heel.

“Try to operate a body of a giant. I had to go to the loo… fell down when I tried to get up from the bed.” A spell later and Harry’s bathroom break requirements suddenly disappeared. “Thanks.”

Mr Malfoy nodded and helped Harry back to the bed, before leaving. Harry put the spidery hands over his face with a groan. _He wanted his own body back!_

**–BS–**

**_ LV _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

“He tripped and fell.” Lucius put in after warding the room.

Voldemort huffed.

“Will I still have a body by the end of the month?”

“He is not suicidal. He did say _«thanks»_ for healing him.”

Voldemort narrowed his eyes.

“Dumbledore is raising him as a pig for slaughter.”

_Now the big question was why. Dumbledore couldn’t have known that Voldemort would’ve use this spell…_

Voldemort closed his eyes and went inside his own mind. He concentrated on all the little extra links he had towards his Horcruxes. Only there was an extra one that wouldn’t go anywhere… Voldemort went directly for the Horcrux’ mindset and finally understood.

“This body’s Magical Core is locked. Suppressed. And has a Horcrux that is holding by a thin line to the lightning scar.”

Lucius picked his wand and approached, starting on the forehead. When he was done Voldemort went for it and yes it was better, but he would have to do it himself when he was back to his body. _No wonder Harry felt pain near Voldemort!_

Voldemort looked at the door as Lucius let a healer inside. _This would’ve be a lot of pain… what he didn’t do for the **Dementorish** lad!_

**–BS–**

Thursday, 20 July 1995

**_ HJP _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

A parchment popped in and Harry summoned it immediately, only to freeze. _Wait a moment… he could do magic!_

Harry glanced at the front door and then returned to the parchment. _Just you wait!_

**_ Harry Potter accepts Hermione Granger’s apology _ **

_ It looks like during the summer Miss Granger stayed over the holidays with the Weasley family and, when Harry’s first letter arrived, she was persuaded through Magical Words by the Headmaster himself to make a Magical Oath not to write too much back. The Aurors have even said that the Magical Oath almost killed her when she sent a letter to Harry telling him as much. _

_ Harry is right now off limits as a magic block and suppressants were found in his Core and own soul (who blocks a soul?). The Healers say that he is recovering well but that he has said that he refuses to return towards Hogwarts while the  _ ‘man’ _that did that to him continues in the school._

_ The Healers refuse to say anything but considering who put Harry with the Muggles relatives and who made the Young Wizard’s best friend make an Oath, it’s safe to say that Professor Dumbledore has a lot to answer to. _

Harry sighed and grabbed a quill.

**–BS–**

**_ LV _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Voldemort accepted the parchment.

_ Make it so that Snape’s also fired. Future students shouldn’t be scared for life of Potions like my generation is. (You can use that Neville’s Boggart is Snape himself. Everyone in the school in 93/94 School Year knows about a Snape-Boggart dressed in Neville’s Gran clothes.) (Neville’s Gran picks on him because he isn’t as ‘strong’ as his parents who were tortured into insanity by the Lestranges) _

Voldemort hummed as he thought about the free information.

_ Granger, friend or lover or sister? _

He gave the house elf back the same parchment. When it returned sister had been surrounded with a circle and ~~lover~~ had been stroke-trough (almost like furious of the very insinuation).

“Mr Malfoy.” Lucius looked back from the paperwork he was taking care of. “Hermione is like a sister to me.”

Lucius nodded, stood, destroyed the parchment and left. _Harry might not approve, but Voldemort didn’t care. Harry was his and he wouldn’t stand for half perfections._ Another parchment popped in.

_ Do Basilisk’s poison and Phoenix’s tears have any long-term effect on the body? TR’s Diary set the Basilisk on me and Fawkes (the owner of both our wands’ feather) saved me with his tears. (animals and creatures are living beings. Don’t call them IT) _

Voldemort couldn’t help the laugh.

**–BS–**

**_ HJP _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Harry focused the magic through his hand as if it was a wand.

“ _Alohomora_!” His heart skipped a beat when he heard the click opening the door. _He had magic!_

Harry looked at himself in the mirror. _Yep, dark robes, evil looks, he couldn’t go far, but he could sneak around._

He left the bedroom and found himself in the previously mentioned office. He glanced at the wand on the desk, but didn’t went for it. Knowing Voldemort there was something harder than a simple first year book to undo ( _take notes Dumbledore!_ ). Finally he left into the corridor and descended all the way to the gardens where he sat down, catching the summer’s sun. It was a hot summer this year, but he didn’t care.

It was hours later that Mr Malfoy showed up. Harry raised a brow (since this body had no hair to raise an eyebrow) unimpressed.

“It’s easier to differentiate you when you don’t act like that.”

“Luciusss.” Harry returned. He did it to poke at the man, but didn’t expect the shiver of fear. “Very well, I won’t do _that_ again.”

“Thank you. Now, this body is too pale” - “white” Harry interrupted as he stood - “so, it can’t catch too much sun without protective balms.”

“You want me to put suncream?” Harry retorted and the blond nodded as they walked back inside. “I want a broom to fly.”

“You can barely walk.” Mr Malfoy argued.

“No cream then.” Harry agreed.

“It’s your pain.”

“Not my body.”

Mr Malfoy frowned at him, as Harry raised a brow back.

“I can just have you locked again.”

“I’m already locked. I just enlarged my cell.” Harry smirked. “Besides do you want me to go outside into the world? One-way ticket to Azkaban is what’ll happen. Oh yes, _Lucius,_ I’m certain it’ll go smoothly.”

**–BS–**

Friday, 21 July 1995

**_ LV _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

“He’s a Slytherin!” Voldemort looked at Lucius amused at the other’s outburst. “When I arrived last afternoon he was in the garden sunbathing!”

“The wand?” Voldemort wondered impressed.

“On the place you left it. No house elf. I checked.”

“Wandless magic. Impressive… I should have prepared for that. Why do you think he is one?”

“He willingly made me either give him a broom or force him to put protective balm against his will. « _My pain, not my body»._ ”

“Give him a broom with a ward against too fast and too dangerous activities.” Voldemort put in. “I did say that he deserved to be allowed out the room.”

“I told him that I could always put him back in the room. He said that he was already in a cage, only difference was that he enlarged it. He also threatened to leave the Manor to be locked up.”

Voldemort smirked coldly.

“Give him what he wants. I do have to say that I am impressed, when I realised it was Harry I didn’t expect much. He is proving himself worthy.”

“Severus has been wanting to meet the Dark Lord.”

Voldemort frowned at that. He picked a parchment and quickly wrote down, only for the Malfoy’s house elf to pop in.

_ Severus’ affinity. You get another friend besides Hermione under protection. _

The house elf left and didn’t take long for the same letter to return.

_ Two: Sirius and Lupin _

Voldemort thought about it. _If one died the other would come after him…_

_ If the Intel is worth it. _

Didn’t take long for the reply to come.

_ Secret Agent. _

Voldemort narrowed his eyes but sent a reply through the same parchment with _Worth it_ underlined before turning towards Lucius.

“Bring him to the Dark Manor. Lock him in the dungeons.” Lucius nodded and left. Voldemort glanced at the door at the small timid almost shy knock. “Who is it?”

The door opened and the Muggleborn showed up.

“Can I?”

“The healers finally gave you the clearance?” Voldemort asked instead.

_He had made Lucius make certain. He didn’t want any oath she didn’t know or couldn’t tell to come into effect in his - or Harry’s - presence._

“Just now.” She agreed. “Only now was I allowed to know your room door… I…”

Voldemort sighed and, against his best judgment, opened his arms. The girl ran to him immediately, hugging him.

 _Harry, you better be worth it!_ This ritual was making him work his past performance abilities. Was making him do things he wasn’t alright with.

**–BS–**

**_ HJP _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Harry looked at Mrs Malfoy puzzled as she opened the bedroom door. _Harry hadn’t left today yet, still waiting for the broom yes or no deal._ She had a broom in one hand and two balms in the other.

“Bath. You need to take a bath with this one for yesterday’s burnt.”

Harry glanced in the bathroom direction with dread as the woman showed one of the balms.

“Do I have to?”

The woman frowned before she sighed.

“How have you been bathing?”

“Magic.”

“I’ll help you then. Don’t worry. I have a son.”

“Aunt Petunia never helped me…”

“You bath yourself since toddler age?” Harry nodded as he was directed to the loo. “That Muggle is lucky to have been sent into Azkaban.”

“Lucky?”

“As a mother, if the Dark Lord doesn’t go after her, I will!”

Harry shivered as he allowed the woman to help him undress. Harry entered the tub and Mrs Malfoy bathed him with the balm. _It was a strange feeling._

**–BS–**

**_ LV _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Voldemort frowned as Narcissa was the one to visit him that afternoon. Hermione reading a book by his side.

“Mrs Malfoy.”

“Lucius just told me. Is it true they didn’t even as a toddler bathed and dressed you? Not even nappies?”

Voldemort tensed as the Muggleborn turned towards him surprised. _The Muggles wouldn’t stay in the Azkaban for long!_ Voldemort lowered his head to hide his reaction.

“He shouldn’t have said that.” He returned in true Harry-fashion.

“Oh, Harry!” Hermione whimpered.

He expected the hug, what he didn’t expect was Narcissa to be the one hugging. _So Harry had touched unto the Witch’s motherly instincts?_

“Bring this into the Ministry. The Muggleborn is _like a sister_.” He whispered back.

“I’ll have her blood sibling-adopted by you by the end of the day, as well as take you two in.” The Witch agreed onto the top of his head, before stepping back. “Miss Hermione, watch over your brother. I’m going to bring this to the Ministry. Frankly! And no, I won’t stand for you to say that they didn’t mean any harm by it!”

Voldemort waited for Hermione’s reaction. _Depending on it she’d be or not blood sibling-adopted._

“Don’t worry, Mrs Malfoy, I won’t let him to self-blame. Harry is the little brother I never had. I refuse to let him down ever again.”

Voldemort had to hide his smirk. _Don’t worry,_ Lass _, you just passed the test._

**–BS–**

**_ HJP _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Harry looked at the bedroom door opening only to see himself. Or better, Voldemort.

“Lucius wasn’t lying when he mentioned sunburn. Have you put balm since you arrived from your sunbathing today?”

“I just arrived.” Harry argued.

“Get in the tub, I’ll be there in a minute.”

Harry huffed but even in Voldemort’s body knew better than to argue against. He entered the loo and shredded himself from the robes and entered the bathtub. Just as he was warming up the water, Voldemort entered and joined in.

“What’s this?” Voldemort asked, touching a purple mark on Harry’s hips.

“The commode’s corner. The legs are sprawled with many more. Your body is too difficult to manoeuvre. When can I return to mine? Why did this happen? And why me?”

Harry bit his whimper when Voldemort made him kneel with two fingers on Harry’s shoulder forcing him down.

“That’s for not being careful with the body.” He snapped, before adding: “You’ll return to yours later. Hermione has just finished being blood sibling-adopted. She’s a Potter now. And the Malfoys have taken both of you in.”

“And why have you done this?”

Voldemort started to massage Harry’s shoulders and top back with the balm.

“A spell once commonly used to find other-halves.” Harry looked up, since Voldemort stood before him and made Harry face his (own) stomach for the other to get to the back, puzzled. “It means that we are stuck like this until we kiss and, by doing so, accept the other as our one and only.”

“Kiss? Like in the cheek?”

Harry’s face rolled the eyes, it was so strange to see Voldemort operating Harry’s body. Voldemort leaned down getting hold of Harry’s head and then lips were on Harry’s. Harry’s eyes grew and then he felt himself in his own body being the one holding Voldemort, as he opened his eyes and started to move back, arms surrounded his waist.

“One and only like lovers. Husbands. Partners. Couple.” Harry stared at the red eyes as the other spoke. “I intended on not locking you in my body for more than a couple hours. Didn’t expect for any setback. Yet, when I realised the obvious neglect and abuse, I couldn’t just steal you from your house.”

“Don’t I have a say in this? You have been attempting at my life since I was a toddler! Not to mention my parents!”

“I can’t give you your parents, I do can deliver you a sister and children. Not to mention the Malfoys have practically adopted you now, so I - technically - just gave you new parents.”

Harry grumbled under his breath at that.

“What did you do to my sight?”

“One of the suppressants you had were interfering with the Tears’ healing abilities. They automatically healed your bad sight.”

“Tears? Wait, Hermione…”

“When the sibling-adoption was made a flask of Basilisk’s poison and another of Phoenix’s tears were by the side for in case it was needed.” Voldemort replied as he finally stood from his kneeling position. The water now falling on the man’s back instead of Harry’s face. “I passed by a lot of pain to heal you so you wouldn’t have to pass through it yourself.” He added pointedly, before signalling his hip. “While you were knocking unto commodes.”

“I didn’t do it on purpose! You’re over 6 feet tall! I’m barely 5’ 3’’.”

“You haven’t reached your growth spurt yet. James Potter was the same. He was 5’ 11’’.”

“And the living in the cupboard…”

“After the work I had with the Healers? No, it won’t affect. Maybe 5’ 9’’ instead of 11.”

“Better than even Hermione being taller than me.” Harry grumbled.

Voldemort smiled and pulled Harry into a hug. _It was a strange feeling, not to mention the wet and naked part._

“Are you virgin?” Harry blushed deep red. “I’ll take that as a yes. Kissing?” Harry shook his head from his place against Voldemort’s chest. “I’ll have all your firsts then. Your first kiss. Your first…”

Harry looked up puzzled as Voldemort stopped talking and yet the man turned out the shower.

“What is it?”

“Let’s move to the bedroom.”

Harry released himself and hurried out the tub and for the towels. Voldemort had obviously already looked at Harry’s body when he was in it, but he still wanted to go dress.

They arrived the bedroom and Harry looked around for his trunk.

“Didn’t you bring my stuff?”

“At the Unspeakables being thoroughly checked for compulsions, curses and hexes.” Voldemort argued. “Narcissa also said that she wouldn’t let you use any of those clothes the Muggles gave you.

“In the morning, Draco will share some of his robes and later you and your sister will go with Narcissa wardrobe shopping.”

Harry pouted.

“But…”

_What would he wear now?_

“Don’t worry, she said she would allow you to keep the trousers under robes. She’ll just get you some proper ones to wear under robes.”

“What about now?” Harry retorted.

Voldemort looked back from the bed he was opening, before he finished. Then all the candles blew out and Harry felt Voldemort by his side, before he was pulled to the bed the towel falling to the floor.

“The only thing you are going to wear tonight is me.” Voldemort returned and Harry felt a strange feeling between his ass cheeks, as if emptiness and then wetness. “Actually, you’ll get so _used_ that tomorrow you won’t be able to wear any trousers.”

Harry frowned and felt a strange stretching feeling in his lower bottom as Voldemort opened his legs, then - before Harry could understand - something intruded at his opening, before it went all the way inside. Harry’s eyes grew, his mouth opened in an _O_ and his back arched up the bed as Voldemort fully penetrated him.

“As I said all your first are mine.”

**–BS–**

Saturday, 22 July 1995

In the morning Harry woke up barely managing to move. Didn’t take long to realize that Voldemort had slept over and inside of him. _Bloody Hell! Voldemort took his first kiss and virginity last night!_

“Good morning.”

“If you’re awake then get _out_.”

Voldemort chuckled against Harry’s ear, before leaning back on his hands and looked down at Harry’s body. He looked at the place where his manhood was still very much inside of the younger. Harry glanced down to realize his lower belly was bulged with the massive thing inside.

“What about round two?”

“Wh…?”

Before he could finish Voldemort leaned forward and kissed him as his hands moved, one to Harry’s chest starting to play with Harry’s nipple and the other moved down to Harry’s leg, pulling it up around Voldemort’s waist. Before Harry could struggle Voldemort moved back and Harry gasped into the kiss - only for a tongue to enter inside - at the emptiness it was leaving. Finally, when just the head was inside Voldemort stopped. Harry could barely breath with the massive kissing, but he lost all coherence when Voldemort slammed back inside. Voldemort released Harry’s mouth as he started to thrust inside.

“And this is what we ever need to wear. This is our place. This is our home.”

The hand on Harry’s nipple moved down and pulled Harry’s other leg. Making Harry’s whole being rock with Voldemort’s thrusts. Harry found his hands on the shoulder blades of the massive man over and inside of him as he was rocked out of any coherent thought.

**The End!**

**Author's Note:**

> So… hope you guys liked
> 
> Finally got a working keyboard again and my muse is kinda out of the hold. Hopefully in no time I’ll be typing a lot of more fics
> 
> My happy birthday gift for you all
> 
> No beta read
> 
> ~Isys
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **[www(doc)facebook(doc)com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction](http://www.facebook.com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction)**


End file.
